Arrebato
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: "Nada puede justificar lo que he hecho... ¿Por que las cosas han terminado de esta manera? ¿Como puedo mirarte a la cara ahora?". Viñeta #4 de la serie. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura.


¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Cómo las cosas llegaron hasta este punto?

¿Por qué las cosas llegaron hasta este punto?

Desde que me percaté de que estaba enamorado completa e irremediablemente de ti, me prometí que te cuidaría, que te protegería... Que no permitiría que nada o nadie te hicieran daño...

Y yo he sido la causa del mayor de tus sufrimientos...

Perdóname...

-Mira Tori ¡Es el primer volumen! ¡Es mi primer manga publicado!

- Felicidades. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Era tan fácil conformarse con tu sonrisa emocionada, y ese ligero temblor en tus labios a punto de llorar de felicidad cuando veías tu trabajo materializado al fin. Con eso me bastaba; con saber que de una forma u otra yo te ayude, yo estuve allí junto a ti materializando tus sueños, que te regañé cuando fue necesario, que te llene de valor, que te cuide...

Y en un arrebato, en un impulso... Lo eché todo a perder.

Yo... te amo Chiaki... De verdad.

_"Entonces... eh... ¿Eres gay? Digo, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso ¿sabes? Deberías ser un poco más honesto contigo... Así como Yu..."_

Y ahí vas de nuevo metiendo a Yanase en esto. Cada vez que te escucho nombrarlo siento como me hierve la sangre, por eso perdí el control, porque no soporto la idea de pensar que un día me dirás que lo prefieres a él. Que lo quieres a él.

La sola idea de perderte me aterra.

El amor, cuando va en una sola vía, es un dolor punzante con el que convives albergando las más solitarias y descabelladas fantasías. Viéndote allí en el sofá, tan indefenso como eres, con la guardia baja como siempre, tan ingenuo... La idea más arriesgada se formó en mi cerebro y pasó de un susurro a un grito desesperado que me cegó por completo y nubló mi sensatez.

_Sólo un beso y ya... Con eso me puedo conformar..._

Pero escucharte decir esa frase, hacerme esa pregunta de forma tan casual, como si de cualquiera se tratase después de tantos años... Simplemente no pude soportarlo.

Y henos aquí... en el fondo del abismo. Yo, con esta sensación de vacío y la mente llena de arrepentimientos y tú... con el cuerpo lleno de marcas y el alma llena de heridas, heridas que yo he causado.

¡Hatori basta! ¡Estas haciéndome daño!

No más, no quiero escuchar más... No quiero que el recuerdo me torture más. Yo... yo solo quería sentir tu piel como la seda, que sintieras todo el amor que siento, fundirnos en un abrazo, pero mi desesperación pudo más que mi sentido común.

Esas marcas en tus muñecas, esos mordiscos en tu cuello, ese dolor en tu memoria... No sabes cuánto me duele recuperar la conciencia y verte en este estado, y darme cuenta que yo soy el responsable.

Ya no seremos los mismos Chiaki... Ya no podremos tener la misma relación de amigos de la infancia nunca más.

Aprieto mis puños lleno de frustración, porque, a pesar de todo yo podía estar cerca de ti, yo podía cuidarte... Y ahora no tengo nada.

Me giro para verte dormir, tu rostro no es cándido ni inocente como siempre, esta contraído, expresando un profundo dolor mientras leves sollozos salen de tu pecho.

_¿Pero qué demonios he hecho?_ Soy de lo peor sin duda.

Entro al baño y cuando miro en el espejo solo veo a un monstruo, el despojo de un hombre que en un arrebato daño a quien más quería.

Me odio, no sabes cuánto me odio, y si tú me odias después de esto. Yo no te culpo.

Hay una hojilla de afeitar en el gabinete del baño... Y si yo...

No, no puedo salirme de esta tan fácilmente. Debo ser un adulto y asumir las consecuencias y cargar con el peso de la catástrofe que he causado.

Sin embargo, creo que lo más sensato es alejarme de ti. Que no tengas que lidiar con mi presencia que sólo te traerá sin sabores, que no tengas que verme será lo mejor para los dos. Porque, ahora que he sentido el calor de tu piel yo... podría volver a dañarte y eso no podría soportarlo.

Antes de irme, te miro dormir una vez más para grabarme tu imagen en la memoria y acaricio tus cabellos para sentirlos por última vez entre mis dedos.

Por favor cuídate, come bien, respeta las fechas de entrega y deja de holgazanear. Duerme como es debido.

No olvides que te amo.

Cierro la puerta del departamento tras de mí y siento las lágrimas correr por mi rostro. ¿De verdad tendré el coraje para seguir viviendo sin verte?

Siento como las paredes se cierran sobre mí, siento como me va faltando el aire, como las fuerzas me van abandonando, como en cinco minutos he envejecido treinta años.

-¿Alo?

- Takano-San. Buenas noches. Disculpe lo llame a esta hora.

-¿Hatori? No te preocupes. Estaba saliendo de la oficina ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo... Quería saber si existe la posibilidad de... Asignarle otro editor a Chiharu Yoshikawa...

Quizás, si te dejo ir... podré compensarte en algo lo que he hecho...

* * *

Creo que de verdad no tengo nada más que agregar, excepto que espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejar sus opiniones y gracias por leer...


End file.
